rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Battle of Beacon
:For the episode of the same name, see "Battle of Beacon". "Battle of Beacon" is a battle that occurred in the episode of the same name as they defend the Amity Colosseum, Vale and Beacon Academy. Preceding Events After Cinder Fall's broadcast, a major assault by the Grimm and White Fang starts at the beginning of the Episode. The Fight At Amity Colloseum A giant Nevermore breaks through the Amity Collosseum's landing onto the arena, causing a shockwave that blasts Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc backwards. Just before the Nevermore harms Pyrrha, Ruby Rose uses her Semblance to stab the Nevermore with one of Penny's swords. The Nevermore flies around her for an opening to attack before charging at her, only to be bombarded by lockers summoned by Team JNPR, Team SSSN, Team CFVY, Team ABRN, Flynt Coal and Neon Katt, knocking it out for a few seconds before it could reach Ruby and Pyrrha. As the Huntsmen grabs their weapons, the Nevermore slowy regains consciousness, shaking most of the Huntsmen off. Lie Ren uses StormFlower's blades to slash one of the Nevermore's eyes while Arslan Altan uses her rope dart to pick up Yatsuhashi Daichi in a swing. Sage Ayana jumps high into the air while at the same time Nora Valkyrie uses Magnhild to slam the Nevermore's head into the ground. As Arslan reaches high into the air with Yatsuhashi she lets go of him before Sage reaches the same heigth as Yatsuhashi. Both Yatsuhashi and Sage perform a spinning slash attack with their swords as they come down, cutting off the Nevermore's head. Shortly after, a group of Griffons appear and Ruby uses Sun Wukong's scroll to summon Crescent Rose, but is stopped by one of the Griffons as it lands on her locker blocking her path. Just then, Peter Port shoots the Griffon using his blunderbuss causing it to retreat and arrives with Bartholomew Oobleck. The two teachers request the students to leave the colosseum, covering their escape. Various Grimm land on the docking bays transported by Bullheads, some of them stopped by Atlesian Knight 200s until a large Beowolf appears, on which their weapons don't have any great effect, ripping the androids apart. The large Beowolf spots Ironwood, who spots the large Beowolf aswell and charge at eachother. Ironwood draws his revolver, shooting the Beowolf as he slides under it and the creature misses its attack. Both of them turnaround and Ironwood fires his gun in a defensive stance as the Beowolf charges at him again. The Beowolf uses his claws to slash Ironwood, but he dodges this by turning his body the other way, right before it tries to grab him. Ironwood blocks the Beowolf's attempt to grab him with his right arm and shoots one of its feet, causing it to get mid-air. As the Beowolf is mid-air, Ironwood throws it onto the ground on its back in an armlock and pulls him slightly up putting his gun on the top of its head, before pulling the trigger killing the Beowolf. During Ironwood's speech to the students he shoots a Creep that tries to attack him without effort. However, after the AK-200s are turned hostile by Roman Torchwick, the androids attack Ironwood while he pilots his aircraft catching him off guard, causing the vehicle's engines to fail. As it crashes to the ground, Ironwood fires a few shots and flashes are seen in the cockpit. In Vale Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen defend the city of Vale with the androids against the Grimm, right before the AK-200s turn hostile. Later on, a Grimm Dragon which awakened under a mountaintop, flies over the city exuding a black substance that causes droplets to impact the ground, spawning lesser forms of Grimm in the city. At Beacon Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee arrive at Beacon's main avenue, only to be suppressed and surrounded by a group of hostile AK-200s. During their counter-attack, Weiss uses her glyphs to slash through a large group of AK-200s while Blake fights off waves of unarmed White Fang members, using her Semblance to evade incoming attacks. Right before Blake gets pushed back by a member with dual-wielded swords and overwhelmed by another wave of White Fang members, Weiss jumps in front of her after defeating the AK-200s, blowing the White Fang members away. The defending Atlesian soldiers are taken down by the Grimm and a hostile Atlesian Paladin-290 quickly. Blake and Weiss split up, with Blake heading to the dining hall. As Blake arrives, she spots Adam Taurus having defeated an Atlas soldier and student. Back at the main avenue, the Huntsmen that got away from the colosseum have arrived at the main avenue defending the school. Jaune kills an Ursa in one strike while a Boarbatusk chases down Neon as Coco Adel shoots a Griffon. A charging Ursa is stopped by Nora's grenade launcher while Ren shoots down a fleeing Beowolf. At the main avenue a Death Stalker has appeared, but due to its thick armor the AK 200s' rifles have no effect on it while Sage and Scarlet David try to stop an Ursa. The Dragon Grimm arrives at Beacon, flying over it and dropping its tar-like substance on the school grounds, summoning more Grimm. Participants Image Gallery V3 10 00030.png V3 10 00031.png V3 10 00035.png V3 10 00036.png V3 10 00037.png V3 10 00038.png V3 10 00042.png V3 10 00043.png V3 10 00045.png V3 10 00051.png Category:Battle Pages